An Arrow Through the Heart
by BrightLights9
Summary: Equius is a demigod son of Hephaestus. He would swear on the River Styx that Eros made Equius fall in love with Eros' daughter, Nepeta. With the help of his gay halfbrother Dirk, the daughter of Aphrodite Kanaya, and a few other demigods/magical creatures, Equius will finally learn a little romance. Maybe some fanmade demigods collaborated on with StelladiAngelo. P.S. humanstuck ;)
1. EQUIUS

**EQUIUS**

"You're cold as ice. Let me show you around camp. And after that, Bunker 9 has always been like home to Hephaestus cabin. Well, ever since Leo Valdez came to camp all those years ago. He's still there. And he's the person to go to when you're cold." Equius Zahhak said. Nepeta Leijon smiled.

"Okay." She looked past him and she gasped. "Who- who is that?"

Equius turned to see the Hades kids. Well, the Hades girls. They were hanging around on their cabin doorstep, all surrounding Karkat Vantas, their brother.

"That's Karkat Vantas. He's a son of Hades. Only Hades and Persephone kids hang around him. He's always cranky, and if he happens to not be, then he's creepy." Equius said. Nepeta stared at him.

"It's freezing. Where's the cabin I'm in?" Nepeta asked.

"You're so beautiful, I'm definite you must be a daughter of Aphrodite. We'll see at the campfire." Equius said. Nepeta shivered. Equius frowned. Maybe… no. The last one had been wanted dead by almost every god. He couldn't reveal himself just to woo one girl. Besides, he also liked another girl.

Equius followed Nepeta as she darted from cabin to cabin in awe. Suddenly she stopped. Equius rammed into her back. He looked up and saw the Eros cabin. Nepeta stared at it. She held out her hands and a heart tipped arrow formed in her hands.

"What is this?" Nepeta asked. Equius opened his mouth to speak, but Nepeta answered her own question. "Eros's arrow, to invoke love in the target. Eros actually hit himself with one, and fell in love with a nymph. Is he my father? Eros?"

"I guess he is. If he is then you might want to join your cabin in archery practice." Equius said sadly.

"No, I think… I think I'll get settled." Nepeta said. She walked into the cabin. Equius began to sweat as he imagined being in there with her, breaking rules just to be by her side. He shook the thought out of his mind and trudged through the wet grass to find his brother.


	2. ARADIA

**_ARADIA_**

(Some fanmade characters...)

"No, no! That's all wrong! If you're going to use mother's gift, use it right!" Aradia Megido hissed. She stretched her hand out and placed a rock onto her palm. With a small pulsing glow, it crumbled to dust and blew away in the wind. Her brothers and sisters clapped enthusiastically.

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here until Tuesday. Oh, wait! That's today! Bye now, just keep practicing." Aradia said. She walked off. She'd promised she'd meet Sollux Captor down by the docks. Whatever that silly son of Hermes had done now, she wasn't going to help him run away from camp. She remembered his anxious expression: pretty good acting, even for him. She walked down the slopes toward the docks, and she could see Sollux sitting crouched. He kept running a hand through his brown-blonde hair. As Aradia drew closer, she could see he had something under his shirt. Something valuable, by the way he kept looking around worriedly.

"Araaaaaaaadia!" a voice called venomously. Aradia knew that voice. It was the horrid and deadly sound of Vriska Serket's voice. Aradia turned and sure enough it was Vriska herself. Okay, so maybe it wasn't so deadly and horrid. Behind her was her now eighteen year old brother, Ben. Aradia felt so small, because she was only thirteen.

"Hello, Aradia. I heard you've been causing Vriska a bit of trouble." Ben said. Aradia was genuinely terrified of Ben. But she was a daughter of the goddess of destruction. Daughter of Enyo! She should be able to handle an eighteen year old son of a goddess of balance.

"Trouble? No. No trouble. Merely making her cabin be how it should be. A wreckage. Ethan turned on Camp Halfblood and we children of Enyo find it our duty to inflict the destruction due to yu on your cabin. Is that trouble?" Aradia said brazenly. Ben clenched his fists and ground his teeth. Vriska held him back with one arm.

"Just because you could stomp her into the ground doesn't mean you should." Vriska said. The added, "It wouldn't be a balanced fight."

"You're right." Ben said. He calmed down a bit. Aradia laughed.

"Just because it wouldn't be a balanced fight? Nothing could beat me, I am pure destruction!" Aradia said. She could feel the power ripple through her and the boulder nearby disintergrated. It was Vriska's turn to laugh.

"You mean, your _mother _is pure destruction. And besides, she's not." Vriska said. Aradia growled. No one could say that. Then Vriska looked behind Aradia to the docks.

"Death to you. That'd be a dark day. Looks like Captor got stood up. See ya next time you visit, Ben!" Vriska grinned. Then she ran off down the hill to the dock. Ben turned and walked toward the camp pavilion. Aradia frowned as she stared down at the docks. There was Vriska running up to Sollux, all charming and sweet. Someone came up behind her. She could feel their presence. She refused to acknowledge it.

"It's sad seeing him pine for someone else, isn't it?" the feminine voice said. Aradia looked up to her right and saw Delilah Valdez, proud wife of Leo Valdez.

"Delilah?" Aradia asked in amazement. The woman sighed.

"You get famous for marrying someone who saved the world, and no one gets your name right. The saddest thing about humanity's memory. Yes, my name is Delilah, but you better call me Lyla." She said. Aradia looked back down at the docks.

"He's been thinking about her since we met her. It's like his heart isn't fully mine anymore, like it was when we were fifth graders." Aradia said wistfully. She missed those days, when kissing was still gross, but holding hands was okay. She smiled.

"Fifth grade? Wow, pretty young. Dating three years then?" Lyla commented. Aradia nodded. Lyla smiled sadly. She continued, "I never really had Leo's full attention in the beginning. He was always sad about Calypso. So I played hard to get. Very, very hard to get. It hurt, because I never knew what he was thinking. Did he like me, did he think I was creepy? And then, then he kissed me. But part of him still always loved Calypso. I knew I'd never get all of him. So I let him go for a couple years. I broke up with him, and stopped going to Camp Half Blood for three years. Percy Iris-messaged me at one point. He asked me when I was coming back. I said maybe never, because I didn't want to see Leo in any agony for Calypso. He said that Leo had been asking to sleep in my bed the last five months. I remember that when the Iris-message ended, I was crying. But not because I was sad… I was actually happy."

"Happy… are you saying if I spend three years away from camp, he'll miss me and love me more?" Aradia asked. Lyla laughed.

"No! His other isn't immortal and impossible to find, is she? Haha, I'd like to see that happen. I'm saying, the old phrase is true. If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, then it was meant for you." Lyla said. She winked. Aradia straightened up. That when a third person interrupted her.

"Aradia." A familiar voice said. Aradia turned around. Equius stood there, his face very red.

"Equius." Aradia said, her face going red. She remembered his confession three weeks ago. He'd looked exactly like today.


End file.
